We're Both Performers
by x-Zebbie-x
Summary: For a while now, Marluxia has been eying off one of his close subordinates at Castle Oblivion. The question is if that certain redhead is willing to play the same game. Oneshot, AxelxMarluxia, Lemon, Yaoi, etc etc. Probably not worksafe either...


**Pairings** AxelxMarluxia (Kingdom Hearts)

_Before you read on, let me issue a small warning that if you have an innocent mind, don't like yaoi, relatively graphic smutty stuff or Axel and Marluxia, don't read on... Or don't read on if you want to think about free time the same way you do now, which may or may not be innocent...  
Anyway, onwards! -godlike stance_-

* * *

**Marluxia's POV**

I feel beads of sweat running down my forehead...

I feel it soak into rose-coloured hair, which begins to matt and plaster against my skin…

I feel the quick successive strokes that I have grown used to, feel the touches that take me further along this line of feelings which I am not supposed to have, and feel the cool air turning warm sweat icy…

Yet I kick the covers back further and allow more cool air to taint my actions, and breathe deeply as I feel my release coming closer…

It's always the same. Well, almost always the same-sometimes I branch out a little and try new things every now and then, such as the time I found chocolate sauce lying around, or the occasions where I used my powers to bind myself and used thin vines to deliver pleasure-rich caresses.

But whilst the way I get there is different, the way I arrive is always the same.

It's always his name that rolls past my lips, whether in delighted hiss, controlled whispers or muffled wanton shrieks of pure ecstasy. That one word drives me over the edge, and catches me as I fall back to reality.

The reality where my fantasies are far from real.

I'm sure Axel has an inkling of what I do-the walls are paper thin after all, and I allow myself to get carried away at times, occasionally only remembering to contain myself at the last moment.

If he does know however, he doesn't let on. Then again, Axel is somewhat of an enigma, never letting on more than what is necessary… if that.

A few hours later, I find myself striding back and forth in front of the man whose name reduces me to a squirming pile of lust-not that he knows, of course.

I lift my head as a portal opens somewhere to my left, and a familiar figure steps out and removes her hood, scooting over to sit on the chair beside Axel and crossing one leg over the other, both looking at me expectantly, awaiting the beginning of the meeting I have called.

I explain how the Keyblade bearer is making good progress. By now, all three of us have had a chance to converse with him, and we all agree that things are going according to plan so far.

But I can't help but be distracted as I speak. I attempt not to look at either of them directly, but it is outside my control that I note their reactions to my speech.

So far, Larxene has not said much at all-basically it has been like one long casual conversation with Axel and the wall. Axel stares at me unblinkingly throughout most of the meeting, adding his input to the discussion at ease, as if he knows that I treasure every word he says and every tiny change in expression he makes as he sits there-but of course, there is no way he could know this.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Larxene flicking her gaze between us with an amused and slightly smug expression on her face like one worn by somebody who knows much more than everybody else. On the rare occasion I pluck up the courage to meet Axel's gaze, I can practically feel the power of Larxene's smirk burning into the side of my head.

She can tell what is going on, even if Axel can't.

The meeting is over now, and I find myself back in my rooms pouring over some monotonous 23-page submission from Vexen about why flowers should be banned from the castle. My eyelids have already begun to droop and I find myself in a slight stupor with my cheek resting on my hand, my eyes unfocused and my mouth hanging open fractionally-and I've only read the first paragraph.

But my mind is far from any topic metaphorically regarding 101 covert reasons why the Graceful Assassin shouldn't be the head of Castle Oblivion…

My concentration began to filter away at the phrase 'volatile stimuli' in one of the opening sentences written in Vexen's miniscule and cramped writing, my mind immediately jumping to the redhead situated in the room next to mine and what would happen if you fed him herbal Viagra…

I subconsciously lift my other hand and slap myself hard across one cheek and then repeating on the other side of my face, snapping out of my twisted thoughts to come back to the real world to find myself sporting a rather uncomfortable condition regarding tight leather pants and a low-sitting desk.

I sighed wearily and pushed my chair back, shedding my coat and throwing it over the back of the chair before stripping off my other attire swiftly and leaving it crumpled on the floor, crawling onto the black satin covers of my bed, not caring if they became soiled in any way.

And so the ritual began again.

The thin fingers toying playfully across porcelain skin, knowing just where to touch, knowing just how to stimulate and manipulate in the most desirable ways. The slicking of dry lips with talented tongue, the hastening of breathing and the soft groans of satisfaction.

I hear a portal open next door and know that Axel must have returned from his daily assignments. I lie there for a moment without moving, listening to a zipper unzip and the gentle 'fwump' of the coat being discarded and landing on a tabletop.

I hear Axel bustling around his rooms, and hear a fire crackle to life in what I know to be an antique-looking fireplace located on the far wall of his rooms.

The sounds of paper being shuffled, and I know that Axel too must have received the extensive insight into why Vexen loathes pink-haired men. An amused snort and a thick thump as the redhead drops the report into a wastepaper basket.

I chuckle softly before hearing Axel sit down at his desk and give a heavy sigh and beginning to draw pen across paper in what I assume to be a scrawled report for me about his mission, and after a few moments, I crack a mischievous grin into the semi-darkness.

Now _this _was going to be fun…

I trail smooth hands down my body to my crotch and stroke forcefully, emitting a loud and heated moan that I am sure will be heard through the fine walls.

Sure enough, I hear the scratching of the pen pause thickly, and I can just imagine the look of confusion on Axel's face.

I smirk and repeat my actions, giving a deep and audible pant that seems to have made Axel put his pen down and, from the sounds of it, clamber atop his desk to listen curiously.

Chuckling inwardly, I speed up my strokes and alter between hard and soft touches, bringing my other hand up to run my thumb across a hardened nipple, tugging at a golden hoop that is pierced neatly through it, shrieking into the darkness in utter bliss before twisting it violently, making me make a sound halfway between a scream and a hiss that I'm sure will have Axel wondering what on earth is going on-if he still hasn't gotten it through his thick head, that is.

Judging by the soft mutter of "What the…?" I hear through the wall, Axel is still completely at sea over the whole situation.

Finally I feel my release nearing and drop both hands southbound to stoke and pinch myself to my completion. I arch off the bed with an passionate cry of Axel's name, and I feel myself spill all over my hands and the sheets, only to collapse a few moments later with a sated smile on my face and fits of giggles threatening to escape, as I'm sure I heard the distinct crash of something large falling from a small height onto the ground.

**Axel's POV**

Axel gave a pained groan and lifted his head from the floor, raising a hand gingerly to rub at the back of his skull where a large lump was blossoming from where he had fallen backwards from the desk.

It took him a few moments to remember why he had fallen, and his mouth hung open as he recalled the way he had heard Marluxia shout his name just a few minutes ago.

Sure, he had heard his name being muttered next door before, but he had always innocently assumed that Marluxia was a bad speller and needed to sound out his name to write it or something.

But he was fairly sure now that the assassin had _not _been making reports just then.

I could hardly believe what had just happened. Trying to ignore the pain at the back of my head, I clambered to my feet, only to find movement very difficult due to the now restricting tightness of the pants I was wearing.

Blushing, I hopped up onto the table and pressed my ear against the wall again, hearing faint and muffled laughter from next door.

Snickering darkly, I turned around to lean against the wall in a sitting position on my desk, pushed the hem of my undershirt up to just above my midriff and brushed my hand across my hardened arousal through my pants, letting out an enticing purr which turned into more of a vehement moan at next contact, grinning smugly as I heard the giggling in the next room turn to a choke of surprise.

Two could play at this game.

I continued to press my hands against my still-concealed erection, poking gently with fingertips and rubbing vigorously with my thumbs, releasing moans, whimpers and growls of enjoyment and laughing mentally at how Marluxia must be reacting to this.

A portal opened in my rooms and I let out a high-pitched squeal, throwing myself off the side of the desk and, for the second time that day, hitting the floor with some force-the last thing I needed was for one of the others like Zexion or Larxene or Vexen to walk in on this.

The figure removed his hood and somewhat wilted and damp pink locks fell from the black folds of material to reveal a very amused-looking Marluxia, standing with his hands on his hips and wearing nothing but his coat zipped a considerable further way down then it usually would be.

As I stood up carefully, he padded purposefully over barefoot and took my hands in his, entwining our fingers tenderly and contradictorily pinning my hands to the wall behind me violently, crushing out lips together in a desperate and lustful fashion. I accepted his forceful kiss and pressed back against him, my eyes joining his in being closed and moving my lips with his.

His tongue prodded at my lips, but he'd be damned if I was letting him take any more charge of this. I fended his tongue off with my own and deepened the kiss on my own terms, feeling his impressed smirk on my lips, matching it with my own as I tangled fingers in his hair and pulled him closer.

I gave a muffled exclamation of shock as I felt my feet leave the ground as Marluxia picked me up bridal-style and lifted me over to the bed, skilfully keeping his lips against mine and nipping teasingly at my tongue as he pushed me down against the soft red cushins on my large bed. It was hard to tell who was the dominant one, with my tongue in his mouth, but his figure looming over mine.

I gave an annoyed whine as Marluxia broke the kiss to breathe, and genuinely astounded at our ability to go so long without much respiration. Both panting and considerably flushed, I leant forwards to claim his lips again but he placed two fingers against my mouth, indicating that he needed a little more time.

Understanding but not really appreciating, I nestled back between two of the many ornate red pillows that sat upon my bed and pouted, in which Marluxia found great amusement.

Still snickering slightly (and able to breathe again), the assassin crawled forwards, dipping his head to mine. I closed my eyes in expectation, but opened them a fraction moments later to peek out at Marluxia as he hovered his body over mine with his face only inches from mine, his eyes half open.

"I do believe I interrupted something, did I not?" He purred, flicking his tongue out against my ear, and I blushed furiously, snorting as my response.

He chuckled and ravished my neck, seizing my wrist and running my own hand the length of my torso to just above my pants before whispering huskily to me.

"I gave you a show. Now you give me mine."

* * *

_Mmm okay, we have it clarified I'm a pervert. _

_Yeah, kill me now for writing in first person.  
Then again for writing smut.  
And again for making it lame.  
Forgive the crappolaness, I was only half-concentrating -smiles sheepishly- And I shouldn't write stuff like this, I should stick to what I know...  
Anyway -chuckles- I was very bored in our massive storms which I cannot be bothered to detail again as I listened to it all day on the radio, and through the many hour blackout, and now in the torrential rain which still hasn't stopped -laughs- I love you natural chaos!  
Cept for the people who are missing in the floods -sniffles-  
And the 40 tonne boat that is grounded at the beach.  
That aside, back onto this fiction-I wrote two today, and this was the one that took the least time. Just something random and sexual, nothing too flash.  
Except for Marluxia in half of his attire... -Drools-  
-Slaps self-  
-Comes back to reality- I really love this pairing too much -laughs-  
Axel and Marluxia (and Larxene and the others) are copyright Square Enix, yet I reserve the right to write things like this about them -giggles-_

_Also, for more copious amounts of AxelxMarluxia fiction and art, please visit my deviantart account (my username is x-zebbie-x, or you can go to my bio on here and go to my homepage) and drop me a line or something -grins and bats eyelashes- Shameless advertising, how I loveth you... _


End file.
